


RWBY Prompts and things

by KotoneJunan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Any of these are free to adopt, Multi, Other, my prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoneJunan/pseuds/KotoneJunan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random prompts and stories that I've made up. They will all be filled by the time they're here. Individual warnings per chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragon!Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon!Sun  
> Sun Wukong was pretty strong for a dragon, with scales the color of gold. He was also in possession of the largest hoard of enchanted weapons in the world.

Sun idly flicked his tail, sending yet another foolish knight into the wall. As he does so, he observes the redhead he had so easily captured a few nights ago. Her crown had already been scrapped, the gold going to a collar, the gems curling around it to prevent the woman he trapped with it to escape. He was pleased with the creation.

She was not, spitting out vicious curses and insults. Sun watched it all, amused as he laid her in her new, spacious chamber, her weapons laid down far from her reach. Now that his eyes were safe from being impaled, he sat down to observe the amazonian woman as she cursed and fought the restraints. Her wild red hair stuck to her face, and she hissed at him when he blew a puff of smoke at her.

How amusing.

After a while, he decided to go ahead and shift over into his human form, tail lazily dragging behind him. “Are you done yet?” He asked her bluntly in Common, wiggling a finger in one ear as he scowled. “I have better things to do than become deaf, my dear.” She opened her mouth and he sighed, waving a hand over her. Her jaws snapped shut, and she glared at him. “What?” He asked her dryly. “You tried to kill me.” He let the bindings go, and she scowled again

"You have no right to my family’s ancestral weapons!" She snarled at him, her green eyes furious.

"I have  _every_  right.” Sun answered dismissively. “I’m a dragon.” She gave him another outraged look. “I own these lands, and you  _women_  refused to make tribute.” His voice dripped with scorn; honestly, had they simply offered him one weapon a month like all the others, he would have never done this.

"We do not submit to men!" The red-haired princess snapped haughtily. A moment later, her face snapped to the side, a fine line of blood welling up. Sun’s smirk caressed his face.

"You will submit to  _this_  man,” He chuckled darkly at her, moving forward to catch her chin in his hand, “Or I will personally wipe your clan off of this planet.” Pyrrha fell silent, her eyes wide with surprise.

"You would never be able to," She answered in a bare whisper, eyes defiant.

"I own an armory of enchanted weapons my dear. That says very differently." He smirked at her, shoving her back easily. She landed with a faint sound of surprise, as he walked away from her, stretching. "Now, if you behave yourself, perhaps I’ll feed you." Sun told her mockingly, walking away from her as he chuckled softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Exam. Jaune found it underwhelming.

Jaune watched the assembled mass of people as they lined up. Professor Goodwitch tapped the mic briefly, and everyone fell silent.

"Today, we will be having an exam with only the team leaders. Please line up." Jaune began to sweat.  _Oh god, I’m going to fail._  The blond lined up last, and everyone stared blankly at the house. “You must get in, and out, of the house with one item of your choice.” Jaune stared blankly.  _That was it? That was easy!_ Apparently he was the only one who thought that. Everyone else broke in with rather creative ways.

Ruby snuck in through a third floor window.

Cardin went through the back door and left through the second floor porch.

Velvet’s team leader went through the chimney and left that way. Jaune could see the amused expression on the headmaster’s face.

Someone else just destroyed a wall. Finally, it was Jaune’s turn. He sighed, and walked up to the door and knocked. He was answered by an amused Headmaster.

"Yes Jaune?" Ozpin asked him politely. "Can I help you?" Jaune nodded.

"Can I get a pen?" The Headmaster tried not to snicker, handing the blond a pen. "Thanks." Jaune walked off the porch, ignoring the stares of everyone else as he handed Goodwitch the pen. "You looked like you needed a new one." And with that, Jaune left the stage.

He and his team ended up with an A.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6) Pyrrha doesn’t help Jaune at initiation, but he manages to land safely anyways. Alone in the forest, Jaune is forced to change rapidly to meet his goals. Along the way, he ends up partnered with someone different. (Preferably Nora or Ruby)

It was remarkably cold in the forest. Jaune kneeled quietly, wincing as he applied pressure to his slightly bruised ankle to stem the slight trickle of blood. He stood up fully, slowly walking towards the direction he was fairly confident was north, his right hand on top of his family’s ancestral weapon. Stumbling faintly over the next set of brush, he winced and kept walking. The eerie chill of the air made him shiver faintly, blue eyes observing the way the world seemed to loom over him, almost ominously. At the sudden rattling of grass, Jaune spun around, hand on the hilt of his blade almost instinctively. There was nothing there. Just the whisper of the wind that made his hair rise up from the back of his neck. He reluctantly turned around and continued his steady way up to the relic site.

Another whisper passed him, and his fingers scrambled for his sword again, as they grew more menacing and dangerous. He swallowed to himself, shivering as he continued on his way, ears pricked up for any tidbits of danger or sound that could mark an attack. Half a mile passed without incident, but the quiet tranquility of the forest didn’t last long. A shrill scream pierced the day with a sound Jaune knew quite well. It was steadily getting quieter as the monster got closer to him.

He started running. The Grimm in question was very much displeased, moving rapidly after him, the sound growing faint and louder in equal measure. The howls moved in time to Jaune’s rapid heartbeat, his hands finding purchase on even the slightest speck of ground to propel himself forward, only to skid to a stop at the grotesque face that grinned at him. He stumbled back, his heart skipping several beats and shredding against his heart almost insanely. He gasped and panted, shaking fingers drawing his sword.

 _Stupid!_  Jaune cursed himself rather creatively, even as the Grimm drew ever closer. He forced his thoughts through the stone that his mind had frozen in, shifting his feet into a defensive stance.  _Thought you could get into Beacon goddamned Academy with your fighting skills? Stupid, stubborn, idiot!_  He dodged a strike, then two, the poisoned tongue uncurling grotesquely to try against his armor.  _I’m going to die here,_  Jaune realized, as more of the body-less heads entered the clearing, the blond ducking and dodging each attack.  _I’m going to die a failure._  That thought only served to depress him further, and he forced it away. Finally, the fatal strike hit, and he tumbled to the floor gracelessly. He kept a futile grip on his weapon, even as he fought to stand.

 ** _Impertinent child,_** A silent voice declared to him, even as he struggled for breath.  ** _You do not even have your Aura unlocked. It is no wonder you are dying._**  Whatever the voice was, it was rude. Jaune coughed weakly, slumping to the ground.

 _Yeah, whatever. Where the hell were you when I needed help,_  Jaune shot back mentally, trying one last time to stand.

 ** _Admiring your spirit. I never expected that I would be used in battle again,_** The spirit whispered faintly.  ** _But I suppose I was wrong, just as I was wrong about you. My name is Crocea Mors, and I have decided that you will be my newest wielder._** A faint white glow wrapped around him.  ** _Do not disappoint me._** _  
_

The blast was enough to make several trees rip up by their roots, and all but obliterated the Grimm that surrounded the young blond. Taking a stumbling step, Jaune forced himself to stand. His Aura blazed around him briefly, before curling up into a ball and disappearing inside of him once more.

"Whoa." Jaune turned around, meeting the wide-eyed gaze of Ruby. She offered him a sheepish smile, and he smiled thinly at her, playfully taking the hood of her cloak and tugging it over her head.

"Yeah, hi to you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cinder makes Mercury learn a lesson

  Jaune tapped his foot against the ground, looking apprehensively up at the tall building as he observed it nervously. Normally, he wouldn’t be this nervous, but… It was currently the building the exchange students lived in. He swallowed his nerves, holding the papers tightly in his hands as he walked in, feeling the unfriendly eyes of nearly every transfer there. Their judging eyes mocked him in every way.

 _Is this what Beacon considers ‘The best’?_  Those eyes seemed to ask him satirically.  _You? A useless nobody? You lied your way into Beacon. You’re nothing compared to us._  Finally finding the correct room, Jaune knocked on the door. A pretty, dark-skinned girl opened it after a few moments.

     ”Yes?” She smiled prettily at him, and Jaune felt a bit of relief at the first kind smile he’d seen since class ended.

     ”Professor Port asked me to give this to you,” Jaune answered, as polite as he knew how. “These are the class syllabus, as well as an assessment. He’d like you to fill these out before class next week.” The silver-haired boy glanced dismissively his way, and the black-haired woman finally took notice as she took it from his hands.

    “Thanks,” The emerald-haired girl said with a small, sheepish smile. “I guess we left a little too quick to pick it up, huh…” Green smiled again, and Jaune made to leave.

     ”H-Have a good day,” Jaune said finally, before walking away, hands in his pockets as he frowned to himself. Well, at least he hadn’t made a fool out of himself…

* * *

 

     Emerald closed the door behind him, while Mercury snorted derisively from his corner. “What a pathetic weakling.” The boy said rudely, even as Emerald dropped her smile. Cinder didn’t say anything for a moment, before she looked up and smirked.

     ”I doubt that Jaune fellow is as pathetic as you think,” Cinder said softly. “In fact, I would like you to keep an eye on him.” Mercury looked a little horrified, and Emerald fought a snicker. Served him right.

* * *

 

     Jaune was alone. It bothered him, how often Pyrrha got pulled away by her old friends, and how Nora and Ren also always seemed busy, catching up with old companions and generally getting along with everyone but him. He loved his team - it wasn’t their fault that he hadn’t been good enough to go to combat school, really! But every time they left him behind without even so much as introducing him, Jaune wanted to crawl under a table and die.

     The one time Pyrrha did, it was awkward and generally uncomfortable, because it was glaringly obvious that she didn’t want to introduce them. After a few seconds, Jaune realized there was someone sitting across from him.

     ”Are you waiting for someone?” Jaune asked automatically, doubting that this (ego-squashing) guy was here to talk to him in any capacity. The silver-haired boy smiled.

     ”No.” He answered, still smiling warmly. Jaune gave him an unsettled look, before returning to his homework.

     ”Okay…” Jaune replied dubiously, before returning to his book. After several seconds of uncomfortable silence, he looked back up. “Can I help you?” Jaune asked finally, looking confusedly at the boy.

     ”Just watching,” He answered with a slow smirk. Jaune frowned again, before going back to his notes. He had a test tomorrow he needed to do well in. Maybe Weiss would notice him if he aced it? Jaune resumed reading, his eyes scanning every page as he did so, looking for the coveted information. “What’s your name?” The handsome boy asked, a grin on his face.

     ”Jaune Arc,” He answered, a little startled at being asked. Most people just called him ‘that kid in JNPR’ nowadays.

     ”Mine’s Mercury Black, but feel free to call me Merc.” Mercury answered with a grin. Jaune scrunched down slightly, but offered a weak smile.

     ”Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Jaune said finally, trying to repair his shattered ego. First Neptune, now him. He wouldn’t have a chance with anyone at this rate. Mercury smiled again, before pulling out a chessboard.

    “Care to play?” He offered. Jaune smiled weakly.

    “Yeah… Sure.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semblances can be everything. When one's Semblance appears to their darker nature, things will grow more dangerous for all of Vale.

Emerald glared at Mercury, even as the boy sighed and followed her.

"You’re no fun today," He told her, following after the irritated woman.

The store was creepily quiet when they entered. The two teenagers glanced at each other, looking confused, even as she walked up to the counter and tapped the service bell. There was no answer, and after several moments of silent waiting, the two warily walked around the counter to open the door.

"What the f-" Their target stood in the middle of the back room, formed entirely of raw Dust.

~*~*~

Mercury and Emerald returned to the warehouse, Roman was there, working on something in the board.

"Oh look, she sent the kids again." Roman greeted them, slinging an arm around them both. "This is turning out just like the divorce." Emerald shivered, and Mercury pulled a slight face.

"Ugh, please spare us the thought of you procreating," She groaned, even as Roman let them go, walking forward.

"That was a joke," He replied dryly, "And  _this_  might tell me where you two have been all day.” He added, scanning the paper.

"What..? Augh!" She cried out in surprise. Mercury smirked lopsidedly. It was nice to see Emerald flip out.

"I’m a professional sweetheart, pay attention, perhaps you’ll learn something," He purred darkly, before scowling at the paper. "Why do you have this address?" He asked dangerously.

"We were just making sure you did  _your_  part of the work!” Emerald snapped. A sudden grin crossed Roman’s face.

"Oh? Then you like my minion’s handiwork?" He asked with a laugh. Both of them shared startled glances.

"You- When did you get minions to do something like that!" Emerald sputtered indignantly.

"Something like  _what_?” Cinder’s voice drew all their attention, and she walked over to the platform, and one of the White Fang members obediently lowered it down. Emerald walked forward to greet her, and she ignored the gesture.

"This." Mercury answered, offering her his Scroll with the image. Cinder took it, before her fingers grew still.

"You have someone who can do this and you never told me?" She asked Roman dangerously.

“ _You_  never asked sweetheart,” Roman snapped back. “And besides, unlike your little urchins, he’s not all that fond of you.” Cinder’s eyes narrowed, and a flame sparked in her hand. The two of them stared at the unusual argument, and backed away, just in case it got ugly.

"You should have told me." She answered darkly in return. "This isn’t over." Roman smirked.

"You could have fooled me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A challenge issued by someone on Tumblr

Cardin was holding a small ball of feathers and fluff. Dove rubbed his eyes again, as if that would dispel the illusion he was sure he was seeing.

"What is that?" Lark asked, equally baffled. Cardin answered, gently petting the little ball of fluff as it squeaked at him.

"He’s our mascot." Now Russel wheeled over, and looked at the small chirping fluff as it snuggled against his finger.

"This thing?" Russel asked incredulously. "It’s going to die if someone finds out about it." Cardin gives him a look.

"He won’t die." Dove snorts at him, appearing disinterested.

"Yeah, and a Boarbatusk can grow wings." The brunet pointed out sarcastically. Cardin held the bird closer to his chest, oddly defensive of the fluffy creature.

"He’ll be safe. We just have to take care of him!" He protested again, looking even more defensive. Russel scowled.

"Count me out dude." Russel declared flatly. "I don’t play with stupid things like this." Cardin’s shoulders slumped, and for a moment, their leader looked defeated.

"I’ll raise him on my own then," Cardin snapped at them. Another unusual marker. Cardin was nothing if not careful around his team. They all had scars, and snapping was one of them; a hallmark of their pasts. Lark sobered, as did the others.

To their leader, this was  _important._  Already, he was ignoring them, fussing carefully over the very frail, cheeping little creature, as he pulled out a bag of crushed seeds, offering it to the cheeping, desperate creature, who falls upon the bag with a greedy cheep. It’s full soon enough, and Cardin offers it a bottle cap’s worth of water.

~*~*~

To the other three’s surprise, it wasn’t dead yet. Cardin wasn’t saying how he’d kept the thing alive, only that it was. But the chirping cardinal was often their alarm clock, something that irritated them all, even if Cardin refused to admit it. It liked to roost in his armor, follow him in the air on training days, snuggle against his neck when he was reading.

The bird loved him. It hated his teammates, and often proved it by waking them up first, hours before sunrise, before fleeing to Cardin, who would sleepily pet it, and defend it from them.

So they got rid of it one day, while Cardin was ill enough to warrant a visit to the infirmary.

~*~*~

"Where is he?" Cardin asked, looking concerned. The three of them feigned ignorance at his confusion.

"Who?" Lark asked, giving him a politely baffled look. Cardin glared.

"My Cardinal." He snapped, feeling oddly on edge.

"Didn’t that thing follow you?" Dove asked, eyes on his magazine.

"Good riddance," Russel muttered. "I could actually sleep properly for once." Cardin looked at them incredulously, his temper boiling over.

"You didn’t even  _look_  for him?” He seethed. “Get out.” All three of them looked up at him, confused.

"Dude, it’s a bird. Why would we risk detention for a-"

"Get  _OUT!_ " Cardin screamed, sending the three scrambling to get out, the door slammed shut behind them. It wasn’t until nearly midnight that they were allowed back into their dorm room, and that was only when Cardin had gone to sleep.

~*~*~

They had a new mascot now. Bumbling, blond Jaune Arc. They didn’t question the way Cardin insisted the blond stay over some nights, how the blond had bruises and marks on his skin that spoke of a grip too tight, a shirt damp from salt in the front.

But Jaune’s accusing glare spoke volumes about what happened when Cardin locked them out of the dorm.

But eventually, Jaune left as well, and Cardin was broken, and angry, and alone. Dove, Lark, and Russel did not know what to do, as they watched their leader break apart.

_And for team CRDL, there was no one else to blame but themselves._

_~*~*~_

"What is that?" Dove asked this time, when Sky came in late, a small fluffy bundle in his hands. Sky answered absently, cradling the cheeping, scared little one to his chest.

"Redemption."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon eggs are rare, and precious. They cause wars, topple empires. Two boys find a clutch of those eggs, and it changes them forever.

     Mercury eyed the blond in front of him with thinly disguised disgust, as Jaune gave him a sheepish smile that faded slowly. “What’s stopping me from just knocking you out and taking them?” He asked bluntly, crossing his arms. Mercury really didn’t have time for this. He should have taken them and run like fucking hell when he first saw-

     ”I actually know how to tend dragon eggs.” Jaune answered back, a little more bravely than he actually felt. He might have gotten slightly stronger since Pyrrha started training him, but he wasn’t good enough to beat Mercury. He’d have to hope his knowledge would be enough.

     Mercury blinked, genuinely surprised. Now that he thought about it, he probably would need someone who knew how to tend the eggs. His scowl faltered, and he gave the slim, pale blond a second look. “You know how to tend dragon eggs.” It wasn’t a question so much as a challenge. Jaune nodded, smiling slightly.

     ”Family thing,” Jaune answered easily in reply, his head tilted back. “One of the reasons they didn’t want me to attend and all. Can’t lose their dragon tamer to another family.” Jaune snorted quietly at the thought. Mercury hummed, reluctant to allow him to just carry the eggs. “You can carry them.” Jaune added. “I’ve got a forge at one of my homes we can use to keep them warm.” Mercury gave him a disbelieving look. But the gray-haired man smirked.

     ”By all means then, lead on.” He smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Beacon teaches their students very differently.  
> (Mentions of Nudity and Torture)

Jaune woke with a headache and no clothing. The blond looked alarmed, scrambling into a corner as he observed the sterile white room. There was nobody there. There was also no door, no bed, no window, and no ventilation that he could see. There was nothing but him and white walls. Jaune carefully pressed his hands against the smooth, warm floor, standing unsteadily as he did so. When he stood, the blank wall flickered to life, showing him the school.

“Welcome Jaune Arc," A blank voice intoned. "You have been selected as the leader of a team. Your daily training will soon be underway." Jaune wanted to question this training, to ask what it would do, when a sudden shock ran through his system, sending him to the floor.

..

"Didja hear we’re finally meeting our team leaders today?" Someone gossiped cheerfully, while Yang nervously chewed on a strand of her hair. "We’ll also finally be put in teams!"

"About damn time," Someone else muttered. "It’s been nine weeks already!" Yang paid them no mind, looking around for her little sister. Ruby had been escorted to a separate plane for pre-selected team leaders, while Yang went onwards without being selected. Personally, she was cool with it - she knew her temper wasn’t cool enough to ignore any insults, and her tactical ability was pretty much ‘burn and pound’ - but not everyone was okay with being passed over. One particularly annoying white-haired girl had been absolutely furious over it, all righteous fury and self-entitlement.

..

R looked over at J, watching the blond lean against the table tiredly, his head propped up in his hand in a semblance of boredom. “You ready for today J?” She asked him, snapping open her compact mirror to adjust her makeup lightly. J sighed, giving her a look.

"Yes." His voice dripped with scorn; even after her conditioning she still asked frivolous questions. Ruby gave him a sharp look that he ignored - he was much better at this than she was. C was also nearby, his palms pressed flat together as he observed the ground with silent trepidation. They were quiet now, the three listening to the other Letters converse. Today was judgement day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4) She had captured them all. Beacon had fallen. With Nora and Pyrrha dead, Jaune and Ren spend their days on a massive Dust Train, locked in a deadly battle of wits against Cinder.
> 
> (Warning! Not safe if you are afraid of the dark, have claustrophobia, or a fear of drowning/unable to tell that you are breathing.)

Ren woke to the dark. His eyes grew wide as he sucked in a startled breath. He couldn’t feel that either. Panic overwhelmed him, as he breathed desperately, trying to feel the relief of his lungs receiving the air they needed, to no avail. He bolted upright, hands reaching for something, anything, in the dark. They met humming flesh, and Ren clung to it, breath rapid and panicked. He could see nothing, not even his own hands or nose, and he was starting to truly panic. His hands gripped the flesh tighter as it moved, terrified of losing the one tangible thing he could feel. He could feel a whisper of Aura brush his cheek, but no words. A warm mouth pressed against his forehead, as familiar as a memory.  _Jaune_. Ren almost sobbed in relief, wrapping his arms tight around the hum of life.

Jaune responded instantly, arms wrapped around the shaking body of his only remaining teammate. Those pink eyes stared blankly ahead of him, looking frightened and empty all at the same time. Jaune reached for Ren, reached gently for his companion’s Aura -

And felt nothing. It was there, certainly, but kept well out of his grasp, as if wrapped in plastic so slippery it would never stay in his hands. Ren gave a breathless gasp, sobbing harder. The normally stoic boy had abandoned all pretense of control, instead clinging childishly to him in a small, futile defense. He was bound again, for the first time in nearly a decade. Jaune felt a bubbling of anger swell up in his Aura, the white mass coiling furiously and coalescing into a protective sphere around them both. How  _dare_  they think that they were allowed to touch his teammate like this! He held Ren tighter, even as the other boy gasped and shivered helplessly in his arms.

"Quite the Aura you have there," A feminine, dark voice offered out to him, the owner of the voice smiling darkly. Jaune pulled Ren closer to him with a scowl.

"Stay away from us," Jaune said warily, feeling Ren quiver quietly in his arms with barely concealed panic.

~*~*~

Ren couldn’t hear the other voice, but he could feel it when he was forcibly removed from the comforting confines of Jaune’s arms. He screamed, the feeling swallowed by the dark, even as he clawed his way back to the hovering mass of white he knew was Jaune. Small hands grasped the white briefly, before it slipped out of his fingers. He screamed again, the dark enclosing him and suffocating him cruelly, bearing down on his eyes and his throat. He was gone! The white mass moved, snarling protectively before a flash of red bled out.  _No!_ Ren stretched his fingers out once more - 

And tasted blood as he passed out.

~*~*~

It had been so long since Ren had seen color. The red that had stained the Aura of his only remaining teammate haunted his infrequent dreams, and woke him to drop his mind only to a non-existent world just as bad as his nightmares. He could sometimes see a hazy blob of white, faint and very far away, before it was taken out of his sight. He treasured those moments, rare and few as they were, because they told him his last remaining friend was still alive. The world was still black, still oppressive, yet he could gauge where he was, could feel his breaths more often than not now. The air was slightly stale, and still tasted like his own blood, but he took it gratefully. It was a far sight better than the oppressive weight of the air that he could not feel. But he was getting there.

He would find Jaune again, no matter how long it takes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expelled from Beacon, Jaune chooses to take a path only one other in his family has ever done.

Jaune was curled into a chair, too upset to be sick. It had been nearly twelve hours since he’d been … Expelled. His head hit the cold glass. He couldn’t really comprehend it, having done nothing to have incurred the headmaster’s wrath. He’d been doing better than ever in his classes, had managed to best a few people in spars.

And then Winchester made it all fall apart. So here he was, on a plane home, with nothing to show for it but a broken heart and a smear on the name of his family.

.

He disembarked from the plane silently, noting the lack of family to greet him. They were too ashamed to look for him, to greet a failed Huntsman. He dragged his small suitcase out of the airport, sighing quietly.

"Such a shame." Jaune jumped, spinning round to stare at a man in a bowler hat. "You seemed to be a promising young man to me," the red-head continued sympathetically. "But I suppose you broke that  _itty bitty_  little rule about transcripts, huh kid?”

Startled, Jaune nodded. “Well, I’d like to make you an offer,” The man smirked, stalking forward to meet the startled gaze of the blond. “What do you say to a newer kind of … Employment?” Jaune looked down. A part of him was warning that this was a bad idea, but a much larger part was still bitter, resentful.

"Yeah." Jaune agreed quietly. "Tell me more."

He hoped he wouldn’t regret this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren grew up unloved, the only son in a home of women. Nora grew up hated for being born one minute too early. Ruby grew up alone, her mother gone. Jaune grew up forgotten, just another child in a house of children. When these four run from home at a young age, Ozpin sees this opportunity to fix a terrible mistake he made long, long ago.
> 
> (Mentions of Neglect and Abuse)

_It was a chilly fall day when they first meet. The world is crying heavily to them, these four unloved children. One has a bruise on the left of his face, the other a cut on the right of hers. Two others are ignored and passed over, and they gather to spend their time together on rainy nights when they are forgotten to be let in. Blue, Teal, Pink, and Silver. They are gathered together, quietly planning for their day of revenge._

_One day, a man who has made far too many mistakes crosses by them, and he takes them in as his own. They are grateful and happy, and swear their love to him. He is their heaven, their Void which they revolve around._

_This is their legend._

**October 14 th, 2037 – Ephemeral District, Vale**

Lie Ren observed his sisters as they chat to one another, dressing themselves up in elegant silks and furs, barely sparing the youngest a glance. He is clad in an old yukata one of them has thrown away, and he is grateful that it is fur-lined and warm, even if it makes him look feminine. The girls soon move away, save for the eldest, who tucks him into bed with a half-hearted instruction to stay put. He does not listen.

He never does.

Slipping into thin stockings, Ren tugs them to fit – he is not aware of how strange it is for a boy to wear such feminine clothing. Once they are trimmed and made to curve, and he slips on a pair of slippers before he leaves the house. His long hair is pulled into a simple bun – no reason to give the men a reason to leer – and he is off, coin-purse in hand to steal himself as much Lien as he can carry. It is a profitable night, the men loud and raucous – the moon is full tonight, and their madness is catching among even the womenfolk, who try to keep their men in line. He gathers up his last bundle of Lien and flees the bar, sliding into the lantern-covered Red District. He is a popular customer among the women here – he is cooed over and loved and fed, and all he has to do is smile and look pretty for them. They feed him a larger portion than his previous stays, and he is allowed to take the makeup that they slip to him, and he dolls himself up as they wish, helping them to entice other customers into their rooms, carrying away soiled sheets and kimono, the latter held further away from him. He washes and cleans and makes his keep, and at the end of a profitable night, he is allowed to purchase another classic hairpiece or trinket, though his money is saved for that beautiful kimono that he will one day wear – a red to soft pink silk with a stitched phoenix in gold. It is beautiful, and the accompanying  _obi_  in starry black with cross-hatched gold threads already his. He will have it as his own, and then – he will purchase an apartment.

He is young, yes, but it does not stop him from being ambitious.

**October 14 th, 2037 – Terra District, Vale**

Her teal eyes are wet with tears, her overlarge shirt hanging off of her body, a line from the whip tracing a fine line across the edge of her eye. The rest of the house is asleep; she flees the large farm house, entering another to greet the large buffalo who greet her with a low sound of hello. She milks them and churns the butter for the next day; so long as she is out of sight they are pleased with her work. She leaves the farm to enter the casino, and she is abruptly changed into her pretty little bell-hop clothes. Slacks, vest, dress shirt and hat – she is too young to be allowed in as a true bellhop, and so her tie is not allowed – she greets the next set of casino visitors with a smile and a merry beam that is simple as it is concealing. She is tipped heavily; children are considered precious and gorgeous workers. She is spoiled with mango and peaches on her breaks, and her money is stored in a safe by the owner, who is her uncle. She basks in the love of strangers, and her showy personality only grows brighter and bigger in their attentions. That night, she is so popular that the dealer of Blackjack offers to show her how to play a game or two.

She can pretend here, that someone loves her. She takes her leave after learning the game, heading deeper into the Red District. She will rustle up some more money in the back alleys with her new skill.

**October 14 th, 2037 – Aqua District, Vale**

She likes the pool. It shimmers liquid silver like her eyes, and the koi fish that rippled underneath it give the water a beautiful glow under the full moon. Her black and red hair is cut choppily – done by her own hand after the loss of her mother. She feeds the fish their meal, and she hides from her supposedly well-meaning sister, who stares out in confusion at the loss of her sibling. She is collected in short order by Taiyang, who looks for her as well, but misses the brush in which she has concealed herself. She crawls out when they are gone and the lights are off, and sneaks her way to freedom. She gathers her Beowolf plush, and sneaks off to watch the Grimm fighting contests that are held in the Red District. She hopes that her favorite fighter, the dyed silver Beowolf Grendel, makes it yet again. She is too young to have a job there, but she is given rolls of Lien by popular casino and teahouse owners in an attempt to woo her to them. She is a commodity, with her silver eyes. She saves it in her stuffed Beowulf toy, who is more Lien than fluff now. Her profits only grow under her skilled judgement of Grendel, who wins another fight yet again.

**October 14 th, 2037 – Aero District, Vale**

Jaune feeds himself leftovers from the previous meals while his older siblings greedily consume the remnants of the lavish meal of the night. They’ve already forgotten he exists, arguing over the cake and pie without regard for the least fed, youngest child of the Arc family. He shivers slightly, pulling his brother’s oversized jacket around his small frame. As the doors close for the night in the massive mansion, he slips free of the stifling air of the house. He walks towards the Red District with silent purpose, hoping to get a few good show tunes in, make some easy cash for himself. His uncle lets him in with a sympathetic smile, and he’s instantly besieged with requests for attention. His blond hair and eyes make him very popular in this casino, for most of their patrons share one of his traits. His hair, his eyes, his fair, lovely skin. Here he is loved by strangers.

Here, he is never second best.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) Jaune, the ignored son of the famous Arc family, meets a monster of the night, a Grimm known only as the Slenderman
> 
> (Gore, OC Death)

The house was dusty. Jaune didn’t like dust. It made him sneeze, and if it was really bad, he’d need his inhaler. And his brothers kept hiding it from him, especially when he needed it.

Inhaler in hand, Jaune was exploring the large, elegantly built halls for a room of his own. The walls were stark white, unfaded by age, and the dark carpet, once formerly caked with dust, was black and soft under his feet. He continued to pad onwards, both grumpy and sleepy. He was looking for a place to hide from his brothers again, before they took his inhaler and made him play fetch again. He hated playing fetch, especially since he couldn’t handle the stress. Picking a random door, Jaune entered a large, spacious room filled with books. A library. Looked better than the one at home, and was surprisingly stocked. Here was also spotless, but he would have known if the servants had been in this room to put his books away. The bone white shelves glistened with lacquer, and the same color scheme was present in the walls, though there was a pretty red vine pattern all over it. He liked this room.

~*~*~

_It had a visitor. Slithering down several shelves, it proceeded to observe the young creature as it admired the large tomes with his eyes, clutching a strange breathing apparatus in it’s hand. It was awfully small for a human. Maybe it was a new it? It would call it Tiny It. Slithering closer, it continued to observe as Tiny It looked around, only to be interrupted by two Big Its. They played with the Tiny It, until it fell over, wheezing faintly and reaching for the apparatus they had taken from Tiny It. It did not like how the two big ones laughed, dropping the white and blue thing far from the Tiny It, as Tiny It began to make terrible noises of pain. It slithered down once they were gone to pick up the apparatus, and neared the Tiny It. Tiny It did not seem to care what it was, and Tiny It grasped it’s clothes with weak, trembling hands. Tiny It was soft, it realized. Soft Tiny It. Tiny Its were supposed to be cherished._

_It took several moments, and many echos of bloody hacking to locate which part was supposed to enter the facial opening, and it pressed down on the strange thing. A cloud of mist entered Tiny It’s facial opening, and Tiny It breathed it in. It crooned to Tiny It as best as it could without a facial opening of it’s own while the Tiny It curled into his arms, clearly unconcerned or too tired to move. It petted Tiny It, and planned revenge. Tiny It was very small and very fragile. Tiny It was still rattling with Tiny It’s breath. Setting the Tiny It far away, it began to stalk._

_It was a thrill to find the two Big It’s, making unpleasant sounds of smugness. Even the Tiny It in pain had not sounded so displeasing. The fabric of the thing the Its call ‘Clothes’ was ripped apart, black lines stretching to grasp and silence the unpleasant Big Its. The Big Its panicked, their oddly shaped skin flaps wide with what it remembered was called fear. It smiled at the Big Its, and opened wide to gorge upon it’s newest meal._

_It was full. The two Big Its were a good meal, it decided as it lazily removed a curvy rib from its temporary facial cavity. A set of connected bones fell out as well, small and round. Facinated, it collected the pretty white bones, poking the connected white ones. It returned to find the Tiny It awake and mewling. It moved to the Tiny It’s side. Tiny It saw it and mewed in recognition. Tiny It did not sound unpleasant. It did not understand why Tiny It and Big It was so different. Tiny It mewled at him again, and it deduced that perhaps the Tiny It was hungry._

_Perhaps it would like to eat part of a Big It._


End file.
